


Precious

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gloriously infatuated husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri copes with a bit of separation between himself and Victor while he's away schmoozing sponsors; an unexpected delivery lifts his spirits.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 38
Kudos: 217





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/gifts).



> This fic is another thank you gift for a patron, the wonderfully sweet Linisen! Thank you so much for supporting me, dear, your presence in my life is an absolutely lovely one. I'm so glad you liked the preview! 
> 
> love, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> title lifted from [this cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXsLDIbc0L4) of Mine by Bazzi, also recommended listening <3

Yuuri sighed softly as he set his bowl in the sink, laying his chopsticks aside. Tonight was the last night he’d be spending alone, he reminded himself as he spotted Victor’s mug, sitting empty and irredeemably stained next to the coffee machine. The pastel blue ceramic was beginning to fade and had chipped on one side of the rim. It was one of the gifts Yuuri had brought back home with him after their first set of competitions apart, nearly a year ago now. 

Yuuri smiled softly and couldn’t help but pick up the mug, curling his hands around it, his memory supplying him with the heady smell of black coffee with three sugar cubes, just how Victor liked it. A strong pang of loneliness struck Yuuri’s heart then, wishing he could sink into Victor’s arms now, curl up on the couch with him and watch old reruns of shows they’ve both seen a hundred times. 

But Victor was still in Moscow, and Yuuri would never let him throw away so much money as to fly home between sponsor events. Victor had been away for nearly two weeks, and the distance weighed on Yuuri more than he had expected. They didn’t spend more than a weekend apart for competitions, let alone twelve and a half days. The timing had been, unfortunately, perfectly awful, as Yuuri had his own sponsorship dinners the week before.

Yuuri pushed out a slow breath and set down Victor’s mug, leaving it precisely where he had left it, directly on the dark brown ring stain beside the machine. 

“Makka?” Yuuri called, the poodle sitting up on the couch. She had taken up residence in Victor’s usual place on the couch: in the corner near the end table, where the old couch had begun to dip a little from Victor’s solitary life before Yuuri. Makkachin boofed softly at Yuuri as he joined her on the couch, pulling up the soft sherpa throw Victor preferred to keep thrown over the back of the lounge. 

He shooed her out of the corner, taking the spot himself, then encouraging her to cuddle in close as he turned on the TV, ready to let something mindless lull him to sleep for a nap after a lonely dinner. He hadn’t been sleeping well since Victor left, tossing and turning in their bed which was far too large for just himself and Makkachin. He found himself seeking out the warmth of Victor’s body before realizing nothing was there, only the other half of their bed, still made-up from the morning he left for Moscow.

One more night, he reminded himself again, letting the sounds of a Russian drama carry him to sleep, if only for a few minutes, before his phone vibrating in his pocket made him jump. Squirming to wrench the device out of his pocket, Yuuri smiled to himself as he saw it. 

_**Incoming call from viten’ka**_ 💕💕💕

He felt his heart swell as he answered the call, lifting the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he breathed, “You have reached Katsuki Yuuri~” he added playfully, trying not to cringe at the sound of his voice, hoarse with sleep and disuse; he quickly realized just how little he had actually used his voice that day.

 _“Yuuuuuuri!”_ Victor’s chiming voice greeted him in return, and Yuuri could hear the heart-shaped smile in his voice. _“How are you, zolotse? I’ve missed you today!”_ the sound of his voice made Yuuri’s heart throb. They had been texting between events and calling each other in the morning and at night, but the calls had begun to grow shorter as the days became longer, the work of schmoozing sponsors grew even more tiresome.

“I’ve been okay, just missing you, Viten’ka,” Yuuri answered truthfully, feeling his heart sink at the whining sound Makkachin made at the soft sound of her Papa’s voice on the other end of the line. “Makka misses you too, love.”

Victor hummed softly, a disappointed sound low in his throat. _“Why don’t you put me on speaker, solnyshko? That way I can talk to both of you.”_

Yuuri laughed softly and pulled the phone away from his ear, tapping the screen. “Alright, Vitya, you’re on speaker,” Yuuri announced, setting his phone in his lap and ruffling Makkachin’s fur. He giggled softly at the flurry of Russian that poured through the phone, his fiance cheerily greeting Makkachin. Yuuri wished he could take a video of the poodle’s confusion, her head tipping from side to side at Victor’s voice coming through his phone.

The giggle morphed into a belly-laugh complete with hiccups and snorts. A little tear slid out of the corner of his eye, his ribs began to ache. 

_“Yuura? Are you alright?”_ Victor’s voice shifted back to English, and when Yuuri caught his breath again, he hummed a soft ‘da’ in reply. _“Well, good, I can’t have my lovely fiance laughing himself to death while I’m away~”_ Victor teased, his voice sweet and light, and it wasn’t hard to imagine his lips pressing to Yuuri’s cheek afterward. 

Curling into the sofa, a throw pillow clutched to his chest, Yuuri sighed softly and pressed his phone to his ear. “I miss you, Viten’ka.” Yuuri said, feeling the weight of his words fall from his tongue without thinking, the mere weight of them propelling them forward. “I… I know, I just said that.”

Victor sighed on the other end, followed by the sound of a car door closing. _“I know, lyubov moya, I miss you too. Not much longer.”_ Victor promised, his voice still too far for Yuuri’s liking. _“It’s been hell for me too, I hope you know that. Every day without you has been the longest day of my life, lyubimyy.”_

Yuuri sniffled softly, holding back what he knew would turn into tears if he let himself go. “It’s been hard, without you here… I haven’t slept well since you left, I… I miss your kisses and your touch--” Yuuri jumped at the sudden buzz from the call box at the front door, “Oh, there’s… someone here, hang on.” he cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, pushing away the beginnings of tears. 

Yuuri pressed the red button and answered, the voice of their doorman greeted him kindly. _“Package delivery for you, is it alright if I send him up?”_ Alexei asked, and Yuuri hummed a soft agreement. 

“ _Da, that’s fine, send him up.”_ Yuuri answered and cut off the speaker, hurrying back to the phone. “Did you order something?” 

Victor hummed thoughtfully on the other end. _“I don’t remember, to be honest. Probably.”_ he answered, making Yuuri laugh gently. _“You know how forgetful I can be, love.”_

“Mmm, you are quite forgetful,” Yuuri teased back, waiting for the package to arrive so he could head off to bed, listening to Victor tell him all about his day. “It’s a good thing you have me to help you remember things.” 

Victor chuckled. _“Oh, I suppose, though you’re more than just a useful memory tool, Yuura,”_ he retorted, _“You’re my loving fiance, the light of my life and the greatest joy in my world as well as a memory tool.”_

Yuuri laughed again, feeling the sting of distance recede just enough. “You’re the light of my life too, Viten’ka. I just wish you were the light of my life a little bit closer to me.”

Victor laughed softly, the knocking sound ringing through the apartment just loud enough to mask the sound of it coming through his cell phone speaker as well. _“I’m a bit closer to you than you think, lyubov moya.”_

Yuuri froze, his phone nearly dropping out of his hand as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. “You… you’re not… are you _here?_ Victor…” he stammered, rushing to the door and standing on his toes to peer out of the peephole, seeing nothing but a burst of royal blue roses obscuring his view. 

He choked on a sob and threw the door open, blinking bleary eyes up at a travel-weary Victor, his eyes a bit wet too. “Hi,” Victor breathed, his phone still pressed to his ear, and Yuuri’s to his. 

“Hi…” Yuuri replied, trying to take it in. “You’re… I thought?” his brain was scrambled in a thousand different directions, none of the paths in his mind leading in a coherent direction. “I thought…”

Victor’s lips parted in that wide, heart-shaped smile and nodded, laid the bouquet of roses on the counter beside him and pulled Yuuri into his arms. “I did too, but I dismissed myself early after landing the final sponsor,” he explained, murmuring the words into Yuuri’s hair.

“I missed you,” Yuuri choked, feeling the tears flow freely into the warmth of Victor’s coat. “I missed you _so much_ ,” he squeaked, Victor’s arms tightening around him as they stood in the entry, slivers of tears sliding down Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I missed you too, _lyubov moya_ ,” Victor whispered, holding him closer to his chest, his heart nearly full to bursting at the way Yuuri melted against him. “More than words can say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed a very soft, cavity-inducing fluff! Leave kudos, leave a comment, make a little goblin's day! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
